The invention relates to an arrangement for introduction of a film magazine in a film-processing unit.
The film magazine to be used with the respective film-processing unit includes a casing member and a film stack carrier containing the individual film sheets. The film stack carrier is releasably connected with the casing member and has an opening for providing access to the film stack.
When using such arrangements in combination with the film magazines, there is the basic difficulty that during the introduction of the film magazine into the opening of the film-processing unit it must be guaranteed at each time that no light can penetrate either into the film-processing unit or into the interior of the film magazine. Moreover, such an arrangement for introduction of the film magazine must be secured against errors due to operation, since the films contained in and/or received by the film magazine is exposed under exposure of the patients to irradiation, so that a repetition of the pictures would lead not only to an increase of expenses but also to further exposure of the patients to irradiation.